1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigation system, particularly for a motor vehicle, for determining a route to a destination, whereby the navigation system comprises an input device for the input of the destination and a display for displaying changing information. The invention relates in addition to a method for operating such a navigation system.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 103 61 479 A1 discloses a device for inputting alphanumeric characters with a display unit on which main and special characters can be displayed, whereby by means of an input means a displayed alphanumeric character can be selected for inputting into an infotainment system, whereby the special characters are divided into at least two groups, and whereby the grouped special characters are each assigned to a main character. This allows for the main and special characters to be input, whereby the display device has an input display field in which the selected alphanumeric characters are displayed.
DE 103 13 222 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,809,501, discloses a method for the input of place names into a navigation system in a vehicle, whereby a place name is input, whereby an entered place name is compared with place names stored in a memory, and whereby in case that the entered place name is assigned to at least two different places, at least one map is shown to identify the places.
EP 1 624 288 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,020, discloses a navigation system for a vehicle, the system outputs route planning and route guidance information, whereby a voice control system is provided by means of which the output of secondary information can be initiated.